When an earth-boring tool is used to form or enlarge a borehole in an earth formation, cutting elements of the earth-boring tool may be driven into the earth material and the earth-boring tool may be rotated, enabling the cutting elements to form cuttings of and remove the earth material. The material or materials from which the cutting elements are made generally have high wear and impact resistance. The abrasive, corrosive, high-temperature, and high-pressure downhole environment, combined with the forces and impacts associated with earth boring, may nonetheless cause the materials of the cutting elements to wear away. For example, cutting elements may develop a flat spot proximate the cutting edges of the cutting elements, often referred to in the art as a “wear flat” or “wear scar.” Cutting elements having flat spots may become dull, and may be less effective in removing the earth formation.